


Your hero's are on the screen, mine is in my arms

by ShadowInTheBackground



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowInTheBackground/pseuds/ShadowInTheBackground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can admire anyone, anything, even but not everything you admire can give you what you want, but they can give you love and that warm fuzzy feeling inside, because they are your hero, whether they know you or not, they give you hope and happiness and that's all that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your hero's are on the screen, mine is in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I didn't want to post this, but I just wanted to post something, because I need to write something other than History, English or Geography essays otherwise I'm going to lose my will to live.
> 
> Anyway, any and all mistakes are my own and if you have any comments, good or bad (I probably deserve some of those for this) then go right ahead and leave me something, I love to get feedback from you guys <3
> 
> Check out my other writings if you want, I swear they're better, honest!

“Li, please?”  Louis begs, toes continually prodding at the muscle of Liam’s thigh as his brown eyes focused on the bright flashing lights of the explosion depicted on the screen, Iron Man whipping around the pixels, avoiding fire as he went, almost oblivious to the destruction that could mean his end outside of his metal suit.  
“When this has finished Lou, I told you.”  Liam mumbles, eyes wide as the screen goes darker and slowly gets calmer, watching the characters flit across the screen. Louis falls back into his seat, muffling himself inside the cushions of the sofa as he sighs out an exaggerated huff of air, his hair tickling at the exposed skin of Liam’s forearm.  Liam chuckles lightly at his boyfriend as he watches the steady rise and fall of his body with each breath, the shorter boy’s feet crossed together at the ankles as he purses his face deeper and deeper into the sofa, waiting for the film to end and Liam’s attention to fall on him instead.

Liam’s attention, though, is fully on him.  On the smooth curve of his spine as he spreads himself over the cushions, back straight and arms tucked under his chin as a pillow, shoulders hunched as he does so, but relaxed as he does so.  His hair is soft and light against Liam’s forearm, almost ghosting over the skin, trying to lure Liam away from his superhero’s and over to his boy instead, its gradual feathering ruffed up over the tattooed skin of Liam’s arms as he continues to sigh lightly into the cushions, his owned inked arms taking the full force of his frustrated blasts of air. 

“Lou?”  Liam whispers, making Louis lift his head quickly, eyes hopeful and smile small as he does so, face illuminated by the flickers of light from the screen in front of them.  
“Yeah?”  He whispers, voice timid and quiet as his eyes flick over to the TV screen quickly, confused as to why Liam’s not watching his hero’s battle the world and instead has thoughtful eyes studying his own face, eyes focused purely on his own and they’re so puppy like it’s unreal, in Louis’ opinion.  
“You ready?”  Louis eyes scrunch in confusion before opening wide quickly in realisation.  
“Really?”  Liam nods, smile painting his pink lips as he looks down into Louis’ wide blue eyes, ecstatic to see them shiny and happy again.  “What about your film?”  Louis pouts at the pixelated image quickly as Liam chuckles down at Louis, his hair stuck up where it had been pressed against his arm.  
“I can watch it anytime.”  Liam grins as he runs his fingers through Louis’ stuck up hair, smoothing it down carefully, cautious of any potential knots in the dark strands before trailing his hand down Louis’ face, down the column of his throat, his chest, down his arms until his fingers find the tan ones he wants and hoist Louis up quickly, making him squeal happily.

Liam pulls Louis up onto his back, wrapping his legs around his waist securely as he holds onto his boy, hands cupping his thighs as he holds him close to his back, Louis’ breath hot on his neck.  “Ready?”  Louis nods against his neck, smile looming as he presses into the short hairs at the nape of Liam’s neck, bracing himself.  “Okay then, hold on, Lou.”  Louis’ grip tightens slightly around Liam’s shoulders, fingers clenching at the loose top covering them before they’re off.

Liam starts off with a jog, converse squeaking along the floors as they go, careful to keep Louis around his waist as he twists and turns around corners, around the coffee table, the arm chair, before speeding up into a run, making Louis grip him tighter but laugh so childishly that it makes Liam want to never stop, ever.  The pair then twists around the sofa to the island in the kitchen before leaning back against the worktop to catch his breath; Louis’ delighted giggles echoing in his ear.  “You like that?”  Louis nods instantly, kissing at the sweaty nape of Liam’s neck and over his shoulders as Liam breathes out heavily, cheeks flushed.  
“I did.”  Liam smiles internally – he made Louis happy, what’s there not to smile about? – whilst Louis peppers kisses over his skin; basking in the feel of Louis mouth on his skin.  “Thank you.”  Louis whispers, rubbing at Liam’s neck, massaging it as he unwraps his legs from Liam’s waist, dropping himself onto the work surface and pulling Liam backwards between his legs, wrapping them around him once again as Liam leans his head against Louis’ chest.    
“Anytime.”  Liam grins as Louis’ fingers rake through his hair, scratching at his scalp, turning to kiss a ‘thank you’ to Louis’ chest, making Louis stare down affectionately at the man he can call his own as Liam’s big brown eyes look deep into his soul, cheeks dusted in a light tint as his breathing eases down, flexing his arms out in front of himself before he turns himself on his heels, coming face to face with Louis.

“Hey.”  Liam grins, slotting his hands over Louis’ hip bones, thumbs rubbing over the bones softly as he presses a light kiss to Louis’ lips.  
“Hey.”  Louis smiles back, hands coming to wrap around Liam’s shoulders, tugging him into himself as he noses at Liam’s neck, the pair just holding one other as they breathe each other in.  “Thank you, Liam.”    
“Anytime Lou, anytime.”  Louis’ breath becomes even on his neck as the pair hold each other, basking in the others embrace as the night outside darkens, streetlights flickering on and headlights twinkling on as cars pass by their window.  Louis’ arms become loose on Liam’s shoulders as Liam holds him, continuing to rub at the delicate skin covering his hips, one hand trailing up to rub at the soft expanse of Louis’ back, fingers trailing over the knobs of his spine as his hand continues its exploration of tan skin. 

“Lou?”  Liam whispers, voice light in the dark of the night, the kitchen midnight black as the little light pouring in from the setting sun vanished hours before.  “Lou?”  Liam tries again, stroking over Louis’ back soothingly before pulling away from his lovers embrace, his ankles still crossed as he holds Liam between his legs.  Liam sighs affectionately as he sees the sleepy smile on Louis’ lips, his brilliant blue eyes hidden behind the sheets of his eyelids, his endless eye lashes framing the delicate expanse and his once solid form now a floppy nature of his body, all limp and pliant in Liam’s arms.

Louis mumbles in his sleep as Liam hoists him off of the counter and up into his arms, Louis’ legs still hooked around Liam’s waist in a death-grip as he trails through their house, steps steady and calculated as he tries to manoeuvre around their home in the dark, feet occasionally catching on pieces of furniture as he goes, but never waking the sleeping beauty in his arms.  Louis’ head lolls onto Liam’s shoulder, breath heavy but even as it ghosts over Liam’s skin, fingers lightly clenched in the material of his shirt as he pushes open the door to their bedroom.  “Li?”  Louis mumbles, voice slack with sleep and eyes still closed as he tries to tear them open.  
“Yeah, Lou?”  Liam whispers as he slowly lowers Louis’ half awake form onto their bed, slipping the Van’s from Louis’ feet and tugging his jeans off carefully, throwing them in the corner of the room before shucking off his own and throwing them in the same general direction as he did Louis’.

“How’d I get here?”  Louis whispers sleepily as Liam tucks himself under the covers to join his semi-conscious boyfriend, pulling Louis’ into his arms as his head falls onto the soft cotton of his pillow.  
“I carried you.”  Liam kisses Louis’ forehead slowly, savouring in the way Louis leans into him as he does so, body warm against Liam’s own and cuddly as he wills sleep away from his words.  
“You didn’t have to do that, I could’ve walked.”  Louis whispers, eyes shut in defeat but body still awake, still fighting off unconsciousness, as he nestles his head in the crook of Liam’s elbow, hair still soft against Liam’s skin, making goose bumps bubble up on his skin in the most magnificent way possible.  
“Course I did Lou,” Liam smiles, stroking at Louis’ back, urging him to stop fighting sleep and instead fall into its embrace.  “I said I’d do it anytime, and now was anytime.”  Louis snorts lightly at Liam, peeking quickly through his heavy eyelids, eyes glazing over as sleep takes a final attempt to pull him away.  
“During the film was anytime.”  Louis pouts making Liam laugh lightly and smile down at his sleeping form as Louis gives up the ghost and allows sleep to take him away, to keep his eyelids shut and his mind clouded with beautiful, Louis-type dreams as his body goes pliant against the mattress, dipping into Liam more and cuddling against his chest in a way Louis only does as he sleeps; where he slots himself into any available space and just holds on, breathing hotly against your skin to pull you down into your own dreamland.

“Anytime, every time you want anything, you’ll have it Lou, you have my word, anything for you.”  Liam whispers, lips light against Louis’ forehead again as he whispers his vow to him before dipping his hand into Louis’, fingers entwining as they slip off into their own individual dreamlands, together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end of that, then I praise you, well done!  
> Anyway, any and all mistakes are my own and any comments, positive or negative, please let me know<3
> 
> Check out my other writings if you want, they're better, I swear!


End file.
